<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤 𝕎𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝔹𝕖𝕟𝕖𝕗𝕚𝕥𝕤 (𝔹𝕒𝕖 𝕁𝕚𝕟𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘 + ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣) 𝟚𝟙+ 𝕆𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕥 by KushieKrystal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982370">𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤 𝕎𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝔹𝕖𝕟𝕖𝕗𝕚𝕥𝕤 (𝔹𝕒𝕖 𝕁𝕚𝕟𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘 + ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣) 𝟚𝟙+ 𝕆𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KushieKrystal/pseuds/KushieKrystal'>KushieKrystal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CIX (Band), fix - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BX - Freeform, BX smut, Bae Jinyoung is daddy, CIX smut, F/M, FIX's dream ;), Friends With Benefits, Kim Seunghyun - Freeform, Kim Yonghee - Freeform, Kinky, Readers whipped, Top - Freeform, Top BaeJin, Yoon Hyunsuk - Freeform, bae jinyoung - Freeform, fix, lee daehwi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KushieKrystal/pseuds/KushieKrystal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~while cleaning, Y/N faces the pit of loneliness as it settles into her, but when she gets a message that her best friends coming home, can lust and desire be in her favor? On a night like this, a pool swim can turn into something more..sensual then you thought~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Jinyoung &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤 𝕎𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝔹𝕖𝕟𝕖𝕗𝕚𝕥𝕤 (𝔹𝕒𝕖 𝕁𝕚𝕟𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘 + ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣) 𝟚𝟙+ 𝕆𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've been friends, well, best friends..No, childhood friends with former Wanna One and current CIX member Bae Jinyoung, we've been friends since we were 4.<br/>
So we've been friends for the past 15, now 16 years. And we've told each other everything, from our first kisses, to my first period, feminine troubles, boy and girl problems, you name it.<br/>
He's been through a lot, so have I, a lot of people have shipped us together, I don't really mind or care, due to their lack of knowledge between the two of us.<br/>
I've been there through every laugh, cry, smile, scream, and everything in between, and he's been there for me too. </p><p>Since we were both in quarantine, we didn't really have much to do, he would usually stop by my house to chat for a bit, and then leave.<br/>
It wasn't like how everything was a few weeks ago.<br/>
You see, after his group had their comeback he's always busy, running certain errands, leaving my messages on read, that sort of stuff.<br/>
He hasn't been the same, and it's all his company's fault, and today's the day I call him over for a little break.<br/>
I texted him, and to my surprise.<br/>
THAT BITCH FINALLY REPLIED! </p><p>Finally!<br/>
As I was cleaning, the vacuum cleaner roaring with life as I cleaned around the house.<br/>
Waiting for him to text back.<br/>
After a few minutes, I got a notification on my phone, the bright white screen glaring up at me. </p><p>I felt a rush of adrenaline, energy, heat and all sorts of emotions flood through me as I read those words.<br/>
It's been such a long time since you saw him, the last time you saw him was more than two months ago, and it was only a brief meeting before he went back into promoting for his company, dance practices, and other responsibilities.<br/>
You two haven't had a proper sleepover in MONTHS, as his responsibility's grew over time, the time you two could spend gradually decreased as well.<br/>
Ever since he started to work in the idol and music industry, it's become harder and harder for the two of you to meet up from time to time.<br/>
But today, today would be different. </p><p>You thought of what you two could do, you two could bake something together, watch a movie, talk about what's going on in your lives.<br/>
Well, you've done that on every sleepover you've ever had with him.<br/>
There once was a time, when you two were 15, you two confessed your kinks to each other.<br/>
Which was an awkward, yet fun filled time for you two, mainly funny. </p><p>As you unplugged the cord of your vacuum cleaner, you walked past your backyard door, facing your massive outdoor pool, filled with a few Nerf guns, a few floaties, and your hot tub beside the pool.<br/>
You stared into the deep and rich blue water that occupied the large rectangular pool.<br/>
You thought of something different, a swim? The two of you?<br/>
Seeming that it was close to dusk, the sun about to set, probably a perfect time for a good swim.<br/>
You quickly ran upstairs to your room, and put on a dark, almost black bikini, which hugged your curves perfectly.<br/>
You then put on a grey hoodie, with black shorts as you waited for Jinyoung to ring your doorbell, and just spend some time with you. </p><p>There was something you always felt when you were with or near Jinyoung, you'd always get a little red when you two came up on the topic of "intimate time" or just romance in general.<br/>
You'd always been feeling this way since you were around 15 years old, so you had feelings for him for a good while now, without even knowing if he felt the same.<br/>
Just then, after a good ten minutes of screen time later, you heard your doorbell ring, you sprang up from your couch, your feet hitting the ground with a thud, as you sprinted to your door and frantically opened it, revealing a sweaty, yet calm Jinyoung. </p><p>“Did something happen between you and your ex again?" He asked as he threw his shoes on the floor and sat cross-legged.<br/>
"Nope! I called you here because you need and deserve a break my guy, and I just missed you! Can I not spend time with the best person ever?" You said as you softly elbowed his arm as you laughed.<br/>
"Well, I didn't say no! And why are you dressed like that? You said you never wore shorts in the house? Hmmm, is it some special occasion? Where's my Y/N? The cutie?" He said as he glanced at your shorts, it's true, you disliked wearing shorts in the house, but you wanted to wear them for him.<br/>
"It's probably because we're gonna go swimming outside? Plus, we always do the usual baking and talking, lets just take a few drinks and go for a swim? Pllleeasssee?" You pleaded with puppy eyes, you knew he couldn't stand those adorable puppy eyes of yours. </p><p>"UGH fine! Just don't use those puppy eyes again! Let's go! LAST ONE THERE'S A ROTTEN MEATBALLLL!" He said as he sprang up from the couch and sprinted for the pool, yanking his shirt off and waiting for you at the pool.<br/>
He changed, physically..He had a perfect set of abs, his hair sticking to his forehead, you may have felt your face warming up at the sight, but you quickly threw your hoodie and shorts away and cannonballed into the pool, as Jinyoung laughed and jumped into the pool with you.<br/>
You both laughed as you two splashed water at each other, tried swimming away from each other, and had a great time racing with floaties and splashing each other with Nerf guns, until Jinyoung disappeared into the kitchen for a bit, and came back with a bottle of tequila and poured a bit into the Nerf gun, as he spoke.<br/>
"we're not taking shots Y/N! As punishment for smacking me with a floatie and winning the race, I'll shoot a bit of tequila in your mouth with this handy Nerf gun!"<br/>
You were shocked to here this, but you loved your tequila, so you couldn't refuse, as you opened your mouth and felt the smooth tequila hit the back of your mouth, you laughed as you drank a little bit, which felt like a shot.<br/>
"Gimme that!" You took a smaller Nerf gun, almost like a handgun, and filled it to the brim with some alcohol.<br/>
You both shot each other with the sweet yet smooth alcohol, but as the sun set, and the moon started creeping up in the night sky, things got intense, real quick.<br/>
You shot a bit of smooth vodka in your mouth, as a bit of it trickled down your chin, down your neck.<br/>
Jinyoung swam a bit closer to you. Which caused you to back away, hitting the hard, and cold pool wall.<br/>
"Hey Y/N? Remember that time when we were 15? And you told me about all your kinks and stuff?" Jinyoung said as he moved a little closer to you.<br/>
"Yeah? What about it JinJin?" You said as you gulped and licked your lips once, tasting a bit of the smooth vodka.<br/>
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something about those?" He said as he held your hand, drawing tiny circles on the back of your hand with his thumb.<br/>
"W-What do you mean?" You said confused as you looked at him with innocent eyes.<br/>
He sighed as he spoke.<br/>
"Look Y/N, the reason I didn't meet up with you all these weeks, isn't because of work, I just couldn't stop thinking of you, I didn't want to see you because I knew it wouldn't help..But all I'm asking is..Umm" He said as a pinkish hue creeped up on his cheeks.<br/>
"What is it JinJin?" You asked, puzzled as to what he was trying to say.<br/>
"Can I spend the night with you?" He added on as the soon pinkish hue turned a bright red.<br/>
"Of course! So...You just wanna sleepover?" You asked.<br/>
"Y-Yes! But umm..can we...you know....SPEND the night together?" He asked as he tucked a loose strand of your hair behind your ear.<br/>
"What are you trying to say JinJin? I'm not getting you at all" You told him firmly.<br/>
"Look, I know you've lost your virginity, but can we be friends with benefits? Please?"  He said as he tried to look straight in your eyes.<br/>
"S-So you want to..." You said as you finally got the hint.<br/>
He had the same feelings for you, that same feeling of desire, lust, and something your crave.<br/>
"Yes Y/N, if it doesn't hurt your feelings and our friendship, is it alright with you? Because I'll need your consent before anything." He said with a serious tone, he wasn't always this serious when he was drunk, but you agreed to him.<br/>
"It's a yes from me, I'm fine with it" You said as you felt Jinyoung lean in as his soft lips meshed with yours, you haven't been kissed like this. EVER.</p><p>You felt a mix of emotions, but mainly, all that was controlling you was your inner temptation and desire for him.<br/>
All those feelings you had for all these years, can finally be shown tonight.<br/>
As time went on, the kiss got rougher, as the moonlight shown on this dark night, all you wanted was to feel him, on every inch of your body.<br/>
Your tongue danced with his as you two fought for dominance, he easily won.<br/>
You felt his fingers trail up and down the curve of your back, sending shivers down you, everywhere.<br/>
You wrapped your legs around his waist as your hands traveled up and down his abs, finally wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you.<br/>
He broke the kiss only to start licking the sweet alcohol off your neck, making you softly moan under him.<br/>
You haven't felt like this, EVER, not even with your ex.<br/>
As he licked the alcohol off clean, he sucked at your collarbone making you squirm under him, wanting him even more.<br/>
He pulled away  breathless, as he then whispered in your ear.<br/>
"Take this to the bedroom kitten" <br/>
You two quickly got out of the pool and made your way to your bedroom.<br/>
Slamming the door shut, Jinyoung pinned you against the door, and then shoved his knee in between your legs, making you stay there, unable to move.<br/>
He kissed you again, this time harder, unable to keep up with him.<br/>
He pulled away as he picked you up bridal style, and gently placed you on the bed.<br/>
You looked at him, his eyes now dark and full of lust and desire. </p><p>You saw Jinyoung take out a piece of rope, and a black satin blindfold, knowing you liked this kind of stuff, he knew what you liked, what you needed.<br/>
"Strip for me princess" He growled as he whipped your thigh once with the rope, which made you gasp.<br/>
You blushed a deep red as you tried to hide your body from him, he hasn’t seen you without your clothes ever. <br/>
“ Don’t hide it baby, if your uncomfortable just tell me, and if you ever feel pain or want to stop I will ok? I don’t wanna hurt you” <br/>
He said as he started trailing his fingers up and down your arm.<br/>
“I’m fine with it, p-please don’t stop..” you said softly.<br/>
“And that I shall baby” He said as he quickly tied your hands above your head with the rope, and blindfolded you, as he left butterfly kisses all over your body. <br/>
Once he got close to your v-line, he trailed his fingers up and down your thigh, occasionally nipping your inner thigh as you squirmed under him.<br/>
He also knew that you’d be fine with a bit of pain, knowing this he also would smack your thigh.<br/>
Causing you to yelp and continue to scream and moan under him. </p><p>Oh this wasn’t it, he kept teasing your womanhood too, constantly trying to stimulate you, and then stopping and doing it all over again.<br/>
“J-Jinyoung..please stop teasing me..” you finally said as you threw your head back. <br/>
You just wanted him inside you at this point.<br/>
“Call me daddy babygirl..” he said as he slipped a finger inside you, moving slowly as you screamed his name under him.</p><p>After a while, he got faster and slipped another finger in, hitting in spots you never knew he could, but you didn’t care, all you cared about was how he was making you feel. <br/>
You moaned and screamed as he got faster and slipped a third finger in, you could feel your insides clenching and relaxing every minute, making you go wild.<br/>
You felt a knot in your stomach, signalling you were close.<br/>
“Don’t you dare..not until I tell you to baby”  he said as you obeyed and tried to keep it in you, as after he said this, you felt his tongue slip into you.<br/>
Now moving slowly and carefully, making sure you were taking in and enjoyed every last minute. <br/>
You couldn’t resist the urge, you had to, as you relaxed you finally screamed his name for the last time, as your legs started to shake uncontrollably, you felt your insides warm up as you released. <br/>
Feeling like a ravenous animal being tamed and fed, you plopped on the bed breathless.<br/>
You haven’t felt this good with anyone, let alone your best friend.</p><p>And now friend with benefits.</p><p>“T-That was fun, we should do that again sometime” you said, panting and out of breath.<br/>
“Oh honey, I’m just getting started..” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~Hey hey! It's me again, how did you like this, tell me in the comments and make sure you guys check out my Wattpad!<br/>Wattpad: KushieKrystal~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>